


lightness

by bvrnes (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: ????? idek??? they cute so, Fluff, M/M, brief mentions of eliza & martha (manning)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:30:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6752197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bvrnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And you say <i>I’m</i> the sap.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	lightness

The light filters through thin shutters, splaying rays of sun across the bed. They’re mussed, used, and halfway on the floor, but John wouldn’t want them any other way. He traces the lines of movement with a tired gaze.

Alex wakes with a small groan, pulling his arms over his head in an attempt of a stretch before his eyes crack open. A smile spreads his lips.

“How long’ve you been doing that?”

John’s hand stills, though he doesn’t look up. He chuckles to himself, mostly, before resuming his work. He is an artist, after all.

Small turtles litter Alex’s stomach; they’re somewhere between doodles and sketches, and some are even cartoons– two turtles face each other smiling, a heart between them. He snorts a laugh at those, earning a playful swat on the chest from John below him.

“Turtles are really cool, man. You don’t understand.”

“Yeah, sure, but not when they’re drawn by a _sap_.”

“Shut _uuuuuppp_ , Alex.”

John caps his pen, tossing it somewhere behind him, before settling next to Alex properly. The light burns still in stripes against Alex’s stomach, chest, shoulders, across the ink John had so kindly pressed into the skin just above his hipbone. Alex couldn’t help but marvel, if just a little, at the contrast. After a pause, he starts.

“So, what if I got one of those tattooed on?”

John laughs, a loud guffaw, as he looks up at the shorter man from his place against his shoulder. The freckles that dot his face flush rose despite the shit-eating grin he wears, and, honestly, Alex could die. He decides to flick John on the shoulder instead.

“Yeah. Yeah, wow, okay. I can arrange that. Which one?”

Alex all but rolls his eyes, but cranes his neck to get a better view of the drawings anyway. After a moment of deliberation, his finger prods at the two turtles.

“I’m feelin’ the love-turtles.”

John laughs again (music to Alex’s ears).

“And you say _I’m_ the sap.”

“Hey, I’m not the one who drew them.”

John flips him off, hopping off the bed. Alex’s left in confusion for a moment as he takes off down the hallway, though he returns a minute later with a thick moleskine tucked under his arm.

“Look– look, if you’re getting one, I want one too. And I want you to pick one for me.”

“John, oh my g–”

“Shut _uuuuuppppp_ , shut up, I love being a sentimental piece of shit. Let’s be cute.”

The moleskine flips open and Alex is completely taken aback: graphite roses swirl the page, blending into delicate swans of ink. He blushes to find drawings of himself dotted here and there, from the curve of his lips, to the flex of his fingers–

He gently touches his fingers to the page. John’s lips tug upward.

“I’m good.”

Alex playfully shoves him away, grabbing the moleskine and pulling it into his lap properly. The next page gives way to more flowers, more scenes, this time in a plethora of colors and shades. It’s a swamp setting, a savannah, an ocean– worlds fill these pages, and John’d never let them reach the eyes of another. Alex soaks them in with all he has.

“John, these are incredible. Why haven’t I seen these?”

Sitting against the headboard, John shrugs. Their shoulders are pressed close despite the space on the other side of the bed, but neither of them could find the want to care.

“I didn’t really think about sharing ‘em. They’re just doodles, you know?”

Alex faces John, mouth agape, and John doubles into himself laughing. Then they’re both laughing, grabbing onto arms and sides to keep upright. The moleskine claps shut between Alex’s legs and he has to lift himself and sit cross-legged.

“’ _Doodles_ ’? John Laurens, I swear to _god_ –”

“They’re my definition of doodles, and I want one permanently drawn on my body. Permanent. They inject ink into my skin and ev'rything.”

“Okay, okay, fine. We’ll do one of those 'couple’s first tattoo’ things and post the whole thing online.”

“They have those?”

Alex scoffs. “Hell if I know, but we’re doing it anyways.”

He flips through the pages quietly for a moment, and John patiently sits across from him. It’s when he hums with finality that he hands it to John, finger tapping lightly on a drawing of a sparrow.

“I like this one.”

John snorts before setting the open book aside, tackling Alex to the bed. He yelps in surprise, though they’re both laughing seconds later. The plot’s lost between them, but the contentment flows easily in the atmosphere; a washed out photograph of summers past, an easy Sunday morning with maybe the slightest hint of nostalgia. Smiling faces in bright places, with appeased minds. Neither of them want to move.

“That’s perfect– you’re perfect– I love you.”

“I know.”

“I take that back, you’re terrible.”

They’re only chuckling now, John pressing kisses into Alex’s collarbone.

“I think one of Liza’s friends is a tattoo artist– her name’s Martha?”

“Perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello!! idk what this is but one of pip's (lafbaeytte -- pls go read 'domestic life was never quite my style' i cried) comments on my texting fic KILLED!! ME!! and of course i had to write smth about it!! so this is dedicated to them.
> 
> title from the song by death cab
> 
> if u wanna find me my twit is @elizzleschuyler & my tumblr is @pinkeresque :^)


End file.
